Illumination
by magensby
Summary: Evangeline breaks up with John and goes to talk with Nora after which she goes to John's apartment to return his key. There she learns something that shakes her to the core. Will they recover or is this the forever end to Evangeline and John?
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

 **Chapter 1**

After my talk with Nora about my breakup with John I decide to go to his apartment and return his key. The door was ajar and so I walk in and find him hugging Natalie. I tell Natalie that she didn't waste any time cuddling up to ex-boyfriend and as usual she has some nasty response. Once again John tries to defend Natalie and I've had enough of it. John turns to Natalie and tells her that he's not her soul mate and tells me that he can't change for me. So there it's said. He's not the one for me. I turn to leave but he shouts for me to stay because there is something that he has to tell both of us.

" _John I don't think that there is anything more to say. You just told me that you wouldn't change for me. I already broke up with you so what else is there to say?"_

" _John just let her go. I don't care what you say you and I have a connection. Evangeline is just jealous that we have so much in common and she doesn't understand you like I do."_

To my surprise John responds to Natalie's comment about their so-called connection.

" _Natalie I don't agree with you. Yes we both grew up in Atlantic City and yes we both lost people we loved but Evangeline and I have more in common than you and I have. We both had loving parents, we both worked hard to make it in our chosen careers, we both lost our fathers, and even though she didn't grow up in the grit of a big city her life wasn't easy either but she worked hard in school and made a life for herself. She cares for people whereas you only seem to care for yourself."_

" _That's not true John I care for you. If she doesn't want you I want you."_

" _Okay this has to stop. Both of you please just wait here for a moment I have something to show you."_ John says as he goes to his bedroom.

I stand there having no idea what he plans to do. I just want to get this over with so that I can leave. John returns and has an envelope in his hand.

" _Months ago when the John Doe confessed to killing Tico Santi I had a DNA test conducted to prove that the John Doe was not Christian Vega. The results came back the same day that John Doe was sentenced."_

" _John we know that John Doe is not Christian so why are you bringing this up now?"_ Natalie interrupts him.

I stand there now realizing that what John has in his hand is the DNA report that proves that John Doe **IS** Christian Vega and John has known this for months. I don't say anything. I wait for John to finish his little speech.

" _You're wrong Natalie. This DNA report proves that John Doe is Christian Vega. When I read the report months ago I went to Statesville and confronted John Doe. He already knew. Christian's memory had returned and he knew who he was. He asked me not to tell anybody, especially you. He didn't want you to wait for him. He didn't want you to put your life on hold while he was in prison. He wanted you to have a life. I didn't tell anyone."_

Natalie sits on the couch, dumbfounded by John's revelation. After a few moments she says,

" _All of this time John why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know that my husband is alive. Did you keep this a secret so that you could have me?"_

" _Natalie how could you think that I kept this a secret so that I could have you. Have I tried to have a relationship with you in all of these months?"_

" _No but that's because you were with Evangeline but every time I called for your help you came so I thought that you wanted me and only stayed with her so you wouldn't hurt her feelings."_

" _Natalie if I wanted to be with you I would have been with you. Staying with Evangeline and wanting to be with you would hurt her feelings more. No I didn't do this to be with you I did this because Christian asked me to and after all of the harm that I caused him I thought that it was the least that I could do for him. He almost died and was kidnapped and brainwashed because I got you two involved in that sting operation. If neither of you were involved you would be together now. This was all my fault."_

" _I don't blame you John. It wasn't your fault that the sting went wrong."_

" _I disagree Natalie but that's not the point now. Christian is alive. You are a married woman."_

" _So if I wasn't married would you want me then?"_

" _What are you saying Natalie? Your husband is alive isn't that what should concern you?"_

" _You didn't answer my question John. Suppose I don't want to go back to Christian would you want to be with me?"_

" _No Natalie. We tried to make a go of it after Christian died and it didn't work. I think that it didn't work for a reason. I told you then that I needed time but you didn't want to wait."_

" _Yes John you did and not soon after that you got involved with Evangeline. I asked you this evening if you loved her but you didn't answer. You did say that you want her back but you didn't say that you loved her but you told me when we were in the forest that you couldn't lose someone else that you loved. You love me John. You don't love her."_

" _Yes Natalie I love you but not as a soul mate. After we thought that Christian had died I felt responsible for you. I had caused your unhappiness and so I felt that I should look out for you. When Christian asked me to keep his secret I felt even more obligated to look out for you. I love you like that."_

" _I don't understand that John. Just answer me flat out do you love me and if you don't why did you say that you did? I know you probably won't tell the truth just because Evangeline is standing here but I don't care if she is tell me John so that we both can hear it."_

" _Yes I love you Natalie_ _ **but**_ _I am not in love with you. There is a difference."_

" _That makes no sense to me John. Either you love me or you don't."_

" _That's the only way that I can explain it Natalie. I love you but I am not in love with you. I don't love you enough to be in a relationship with you. I am not the one for you. Now you have the information about Christian you can do with it what you please. That's all that I have to say on the matter."_

During the conversation between John and Natalie I just stand there listening to them. Once John finishes his speech I ask to see the report. He hands it to me. I read it over and then return it to him. I turn to walk out of his apartment.

" _So now you have what you want Evangeline. John is all yours."_

Not wanting to dignify Natalie's little snide remark with an answer I gracefully make it to the door and start to exit. As I cross the threshold I hear John asking me to wait.

" _Evangeline please wait. I want to talk to you. Natalie you can go now."_

" _Why do I have to leave? Evangeline heard our conversation why can't I hear yours with her?"_

" _Natalie I said that you can leave for your benefit. If you decide to stay you make hear things that you don't want to hear."_

" _I prefer to stay John."_

" _Suit yourself."_

Standing in the doorway I turn around to face the two of them and simply say,

" _John whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it. All that I need to know I learned from this DNA report. I will make a suggestion to you though. You should retain a lawyer because soon you will probably find yourself facing obstruction of justice and withholding evidence charges. Also once Antonio learns that you knew all along that his brother has been wasting away in prison unjustly he will probably come after you too. Goodbye John. Oh and Natalie, he's all yours."_

With that I turn and leave and make it to my car and drive away hurriedly not giving John the time to run after me to try to change my mind.

 **To be continued…?**

 **A/N:** I'm open to suggestions as to which direction this should go. I already have at least two possibilities. As I have said repeatedly I write stories for my own enjoyment but I thought that with this story I might ask the readers for suggestions. It might work for me and it might not.


	2. Telling the Truth Part 2

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(Since I didn't receive many suggestions as to the plot course for this story I will proceed with my initial ideas. _Pebbles_ thnx for your suggestion. I might be able to weave part of it into the story but not all of it. Enjoy!)

 **Chapter 2 Telling the Truth Part 2**

I'm standing here in my apartment not understanding what just happened. I know that I showed the DNA report to Evangeline and Natalie. Natalie said that I kept it secret because I wanted her and I told her no I didn't. Evangeline advised me to retain a lawyer and left. She didn't rant or rave, she didn't cry, she didn't shout, she just said what she said and left. I was too stunned to even run after her. I remember telling her that I couldn't change for her and I told Natalie that I'm not her soul mate. I expected flack from Natalie but I thought at least Evangeline would have more to say about my keeping secret about the DNA results but she just quietly listened to me explain. Coming to my senses I notice that Natalie is still here in my apartment.

" _Natalie why are you still here? I have nothing more to tell you."_

" _You can tell me the truth John. Evangeline is not here now so you can tell me the truth that you love me and you kept the DNA results secret because you wanted Christian locked up so that you and I can be together."_

I can't take this anymore. No matter what I say to Natalie she wants to believe what she wants to believe but I don't have time for this. I have to find Evangeline but first I have to go and talk with Antonio. Evangeline was right about one thing that she said. Antonio will not be happy to know that I knew all along that John Doe was Christian. Grabbing Natalie by the arm I lead her to the door but not before picking up the key that Evangeline left and putting it in my pocket. She may not want it now but I hope to convince her to take it back.

" _John where are we going? Let go of me!"_

" _Natalie I don't care where you go but you can't stay here in my apartment. I have things that I must do."_

" _Can I come with you?"_

" _No."_

" _Well I'm coming any way."_

" _Suit yourself but you're not riding with me."_

With that parting remark John leaves Natalie standing in the lobby of his building and heads to his car. He arrives at Antonio's apartment and hesitates at the door before knocking. He tries to get his thoughts together as to how best to present this to Antonio.

(Knock, knock)

The door opens,

" _John what can I do for you? Come in."_

" _Thanks Antonio. I have something important that I need to discuss with you. Do you have time?"_

" _Sure, Jaime's with RJ tonight so I'm free. Sit down. You look a little worried. This Killing Club case got you down?"_

" _No, no something else. What I have to say is difficult to say but I have to tell you something that I have kept secret for some time now."_

" _Don't tell me that you're a cross dresser because then I will lose my bet."_ Antonio laughs but he sees that John does not and he knows that this is a serious matter.

" _Antonio your brother Christian is alive. Here is the DNA test that I had done before John Doe or Christian was sentenced. Right after the sentencing I went to the prison and talked with John Doe. At that time he told me that he remembered that he is Christian Vega but asked me not to tell anyone."_

" _What do you mean that you knew all those months ago and you didn't tell me John? How could you do that?"_

" _Christian asked me not to tell you. He didn't want his family to waste their lives on him. He was facing a life time in prison and didn't want to burden you guys."_

" _But John he wasn't in his right mind. He was tortured and brainwashed. Why would you agree to anything that he asked you and how could you not tell me? Did you do this so that you could be with Natalie? You let my brother go to prison so that you could have his wife. What kind of man are you? I could kill you right now. Does Evangeline know?"_

" _Yes I told her and Natalie tonight."_

" _So you kept this from Evangeline too. I didn't know that you could stoop so low John. You did all of this just so that you could be with Natalie. She's nice looking and all but man is she really worth that much to you?_

" _Antonio I did not do this to have Natalie. I am not in love with her. I only kept it secret because Christian asked me to keep it secret. After all he got involved in this because of me so the least I could do for him was to do as he asked."_

" _It still doesn't make any sense to me John. Right now what I need to do is get a lawyer for my brother and get him out of prison."_

" _That may not be as easy as you think Antonio. Christian did kill your brother Tico Santi."_

" _Under extenuating circumstances John. I need to talk with Evangeline. Is she still talking to you after your big reveal tonight?"_

" _Evangeline broke up with me earlier today before she learned about Christian."_

" _Well I guess that means you are in the doghouse. I have to go now and talk with Evangeline."_

" _I'll come with you."_

" _She may not want to see you John and I really need for her to help me get Christian released."_

" _I don't care I'm coming any way. She can kick me out when we get there if she wants."_

" _All right let me get my keys and we can go. I'll meet you there. Don't go up before I do because I don't want her in a bad mood when I ask for her help._


	3. A Plan of Action

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(Well since John has insisted that he accompany Antonio to Evangeline's apartment clearly he disregards Evangeline's assertion that she has nothing more to say to him. My goodness, if he had been this forceful in being in her company before the break-up perhaps they would still be a couple. When Evangeline left his apartment she really did not seem in the mood for talking with John. Troubles may brew again for these two.)

 **Chapter 3 A Plan of Action**

At Evangeline's apartment John and Antonio arrive at the same time and Antonio knocks at the door. After a few knocks Antonio calls and gets her voice mail. He knocks again,

" _Evangeline it's Antonio I need to talk with you."_

Evangeline slowly opens the door saying, _"Antonio I'm sorry I thought that you were John and I don't want to talk with him."_

Once she opens the door fully she sees Antonio **and** John.

" _Well since you're both here I won't be rude so come in. I can guess what this is about. So you know about Christian? Before you answer let me just say that I would rather not be involved in any of this. Antonio there are enough lawyers in Llanview that can handle this case for you."_

" _But you are the best lawyer that I know Evangeline. Why won't you help me? Is it because of John? Is it because of Natalie? Is it because you think that people will say you're only trying to get Christian released so that Natalie will stay away from John? Come on Evangeline you're better than that. You don't care what people think do you?"_

" _Antonio that's cruel of you to say. Have you forgotten how you felt when you found out that you were a Santi, how people reacted to you? I'm human Antonio. I bleed just like anybody else."_

" _Evangeline that was unfair of me to say that to you. Yes I remember when I found out about being a Santi. But please help me get Christian released. I know that he did kill Tico but he wasn't in his right mind. That has to mean something. I will pay you whatever you want just help me in this."_

" _I don't know Antonio. It won't be easy. He did kill Tico. We would have to prove that he was brainwashed and that means we have to find out who brainwashed him and that person or those persons remain a mystery."_

" _So will you do it, will you take his case?"_

" _Well I think that you should stop saying anything about this case with the police in the room. John you have to leave."_

" _But Evangeline I want to talk with you. Can I come back later?"_

" _John I said all that I intend to say to you when we were in your apartment. Now please leave I really do not have the patience for you now."_

" _All right I will leave but I'm not giving up on you Evangeline."_

" _Whatever. Goodbye John."_

John leaves and Evangeline and Antonio talk about Christian's case.

" _Evangeline are you going to talk with John later?"_

" _Antonio I will answer you this one time but please don't ask me anymore about John. I have nothing more to say to John."_

" _All right I will leave you alone about John. Now how shall we handle Christian's case?"_

" _First you need to have private investigators trying to find out who's responsible for Christian's kidnapping and brainwashing. You and I will go to the prison and meet with John Doe. We will not reveal that we know who he really is because it may put him in more danger."_

" _That sounds like a great plan Evangeline. Thank you so much for taking on this case. I know that it can't be easy for you so I really appreciate it."_

" _I'm a lawyer Antonio, it's what I do."_


	4. Disruptions and delays

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(that.d***.pebbles, this is the chapter in which I have tried to weave in your suggestion for the story plot. As I stated I might not be able to incorporate all of your suggestion into this story but I gave it the 'old college try'. Hopefully it meets your approval. Thnx for your continued support of my stories.)

 **Chapter 4 Disruptions and delays**

Two weeks later, little progress has been made in Christian's case but the identity of the guilty party has not been revealed. Everything comes to a grinding halt when the Killing Club Killer kidnaps Evangeline from the Woman of the Year banquet. She and Natalie are missing for three days. On the third day John gets a clue as to their whereabouts and he and other officers race to the community center. Upon arrival John and the officers bust into the gym and find Evangeline and Natalie tied to the basketball goal posts and fires blazing at their feet. John stands there looking at both women trying to decide whom to rescue first when two of the officers rush pass him. One officer releases Evangeline and the other officer releases Natalie. In the background a third officer finds a man hiding in the bleachers and handcuff him. Paramedics arrive and the women are rushed to the hospital.

At the police station, officers interrogate the man found in the gym and he confesses and gives information on his accomplice. They are both arrested and bound over for trial.

At the hospital the families of both women surround them and offer their support. Two days later they are both released from the hospital and return home. Neither woman has spoken with John since that day in the gym.

Evangeline recovers and resumes work on Christian's case as well as others in her caseload. Antonio meets regularly with his private investigators but they have little to report. They complain that as soon as they get a lead on the case the witness vanishes or the witness recants their story. Everyone is frustrated until Evangeline receives a call from Christian. He reports to her that several inmates are planning a prison break. Calling Antonio she asks that he meet her at John's office at the police station.

" _John, Christian has informed me that there is a planned prison break. We have to do something to help him."_

" _What can we do Evangeline? The prison is not my territory."_

" _You can do something John other than sitting on your sorry bottom. Rest assured that if something does happen to Christian you can add that to you list of failures."_

" _John, Evangeline is right. We have to do something. Talk with the warden. At least alert him to it. He might need to put Christian in solitary for his own safety."_

" _I will call the warden Antonio but I don't know what more I can do."_

" _Come on Antonio let's go. I knew that John wouldn't do anything. He has such a difficult time making decisions."_

John looked up at her sharply he knew that she was referring to his hesitation at the gym. She will never forgive him for that. After all of his efforts to get her to even talk to him the one time that he could have made a unquestionable action to let her know that she is first with him, he froze. He didn't rescue her first, second or last. He didn't rescue her at all. He didn't put her first.

" _Where are you two going?"_

" _We're going to the prison ourselves."_

Unknown to those in John's office someone was listening from the hallway. They too will make a visit to Statesville Prison.

By the end of that night all heck broke loose at the prison. Hostages were taken and rescued. One prisoner was killed and one made a confession. Christian was transferred to St. Anne's for observation. A few days later Evangeline was in court with Antonio to watch the Judge overturn Christian's conviction and order his release. The Vegas had their Christmas present with Christian's homecoming.

(Whew! Are you readers as winded as I am because an awful lot happened in this chapter? Kidnappings and a prison riot oh my! Now that is over we all need a rest. :o)


	5. A New Year and New Opportunities

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(Will Evangeline get her well deserved rest or is trouble brewing just on the horizon? Surprises are ahead for our lovely, lady lawyer.)

 **Chapter 5 A New Year and New Opportunities**

This year the New Year's Eve party at the Palace is the event not to miss. Every ballroom was booked and the have and have nots celebrated joyously to celebrate surviving such a difficult year. In the main ballroom the Mannings, Lords, Buchanans and the elite are sipping champagne and munching on canapés. I'm thankful to be alive. Whew I am glad to say goodbye to this year. After an emotional breakup, a kidnapping, a prison riot, and helping an innocent man go free I look forward to peace and quiet in the new year. Nora recovered from her stroke and I am so glad to have her back with us. John continues his efforts to win me back but I just smile and walk away. If he had spent that much effort when we were together we might still be together. Antonio paid me handsomely for my work on Christian's case so I am rolling in the dough.

Sitting here at the table with Nora and her daughter Rachel I see RJ enter with Lindsay Rappaport at his side. They make a nice couple and I begrudge RJ nothing. We were both injured parties in our breakup. I was the cheater and he was the stalker. Well the past is the past and I look forward to the future. Many of the judges and attorneys are here this year. The wealthy businessmen always attend so I am not surprised to see them and their wives. The place is packed. The music is nice and I sit at the table sipping my drink and moving my head to the beat of the music. As the next song starts I feel a tap on my shoulder and a smooth deep voice ask,

" _May I have this dance?"_

I turn my head and look around and up into the prettiest hazel eyes that I have ever seen. I acquiesce, rise and take his hand.

" _Hello. I am Ian Baxter and you are?"_

" _I'm Evangeline Williamson. Are you new to Llanview?"_

" _Oh, no I'm here on business and received an invitation to this soiree. It's quite nice, especially the company."_

" _Why thank you kind sir. I hear a hint of an accent so let me guess, England?"_

" _Yes, I live in London but we have businesses in many parts of the world? And what do you do lovely lady?"_

" _I'm an attorney. I did several summers in England during my college days. One summer I spent at Cambridge University and another at Oxford University."_

" _Oh my quite an elite education you gained I can see. Did you enjoy your time in England?"_

" _What I saw of it. Unfortunately I didn't get out very much because back then I was a book hog and if it didn't pertain to my studies then I usually didn't participate. Sorry."_

" _No apology is necessary. Maybe you will return and I can show you England."_

" _That sounds nice but I don't know when I will have time for that. My work keeps me very busy."_

" _What is that old American saying, 'all work and no play makes Evangeline a dull girl'? I don't think that you're dull Evangeline, on the contrary. Maybe you just need to take the time to relax. I have to admit I too am a workaholic sometimes but I do take time off to relax."_

" _Maybe I will think about doing just that this year. Last year was a difficult year so I hope that this new year will bring new opportunities for me to relax. Oh the song is ending. Thank you for the dance Ian. Perhaps I will see you again before you return to England."_

" _I would like that Evangeline. How might I reach you?"_

Ian hands her one of his business cards and an ink pen and she writes her name and office phone number on it and return both the card and pen to Ian. With that she returns to her seat and Ian returns to his table but knowing that he will see Ms. Williamson again very soon.

Shortly after Evangeline returns to her table John approaches her and asks to speak with her. So as not to appear rude she walks with him to the side of the room to talk.

" _What do you want to talk about John?"_

" _Who was that you were dancing with. I don't recognize him. Is he new in Llanview?"_

" _With whom I dance is none of your business John. Last year this time you and I were dancing until you decided that you 'needed' to be somewhere else than with me. We're done John. Just let it go. You don't have to watch over me. I'm a big girl remember. You have me confused with someone else."_

" _Evangeline it's the beginning of a new year can't we just start over in the new year?"_

" _Start over what John? What did we actually have? Oh forget it I don't want to talk about this anymore. John we are through and we have been for over six months. Nothing has changed for me. So go live your life and I will live mine. Good night."_

 **A/N:** Sounds like John is jealous. The nerve of him! The one word to describe him is CLUELESS. Now Ian sounds like a tall, cool glass of hotness. Perhaps something will come of that. We can hope, right?


	6. Love Rekindled

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(Now didn't you find it refreshing to hear John all jealous about Evangeline dancing with some new man? Now let us all shout, **YES!** The following chapter may have some of you up in arms with me but do give a read before you totally disown me. Consider this, Evangeline had a life before she moved to Llanview and before she starting dating John McBain. She clerked at the Supreme Court for goodness sakes and started a domestic violence shelter so our girl has to have strength and grit. She may have lost her edge a bit after encountering John but somewhere inside of her he is still strong. Anyway I like to introduce characters into my JOVAN stories that knew Evangeline before she moved to Llanview. Enough of that now on to the rest of the story.)

 **Chapter 6 Love Rekindled**

Ian Baxter is a shrewd financier, attorney and corporate raider. He's in Llanview to meet with the Buchanans on some mutually beneficial deals. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would see her again. After all of these years he sees her again in a small town in Pennsylvania.

She was right when she said that she was a book hog because every time that I saw her at Oxford she had a book in her hand or she was in the library. I always thought that she was the cutest little thing, tall and scrawny. She's grown well into her body. Many a time I wondered whatever happened to her and now I see. From what I read she is a highly successful attorney but her personal life leaves much to be desired. I saw both of her former 'acquaintances' at the New Year's Eve function. One seemed to have moved on because he was with someone else but the other one sat in the corner watching her. Evidently neither of them knew what a jewel she is. I realized it years ago. I gave up, thinking that I would never see her again. I've loved don't get me wrong and I even married. I loved Agnes when I married her and when she died I was distraught. But you never forget your first crush. Evangeline didn't even know how I felt about her. I never told her. I was too shy. Just an English boy so impressed with the American girl but we would talk sometimes and share a laugh. Her eyes are so beautiful when she laughs. Well I will take advantage of this chance meeting. Perhaps, just perhaps I again have a chance at love.

/

Two days later I receive a call from Ian Baxter asking to meet tomorrow for lunch at the Palace. I accept and clear my schedule. My phone buzzes and my receptionist informs me that my next client has arrived.

Hours later I finish my meeting with my client and rush out for court. I won't complain because I am just glad to be alive to experience all of this. Having a near death experience makes you appreciate life a whole lot more. Maybe I will take Mr. Baxter's advice and take some time to have some fun. But right now just let me finish today.

Well rested from a peaceful night I am ready to face another day. I don't have any clients today and so I can catch up on my paperwork. Can't say that I am not looking forward to lunch with Baxter. What is it with me and me with amazing eyes? But at least they are not blue because I will probably always compare any blue eyes to John's blue eyes. Ian is quite handsome and he has an aristocratic air about him or rather a distinguished air about him. We let me stop daydreaming and get back to work if I want to finish before lunch.

(Knock, knock)

" _Come in."_

" _Hi Evangeline. I just stopped by to find out if you wanted to have lunch with me?"_

" _John why would I want to have lunch with you? We're not together John. How many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested? Anyway I already have a lunch date._ "

" _With whom may I ask?"_

" _I don't ask you about your private life John why should I share mine with you?"_

" _Oh so it is a private date that you have. Is it anyone I know?"_

" _No it's not John. Are we finished?"_

" _It's with that guy that you were dancing with on New Year's Eve isn't it?"_

" _John you sound a little jealous. Why would you be jealous? We're not together anymore."_

" _But I want you Evangeline. Why won't you give me another chance? I know that I made mistakes the first time but I won't make the same mistakes if you give me another chance?"_

" _No you won't make the same mistakes John you will make all new ones. What has changed about you? Nothing. You're the same brooding sad looking man. Get some psychological help John. Make this new year better for you."_

" _Having you back in my life is all that I need."_

" _You know what you sound like John? You sound like a junkie. 'All I need is one more'. I'm not your fix John. This past year took me through many darks moments John. You were one of those dark moments. I don't want to go back to the darkness. This is my year of light. This is my year of_ _ **illumination**_ _. I can't help you John. I won't be drawn back into that darkness with you. I don't love you any more John so please spare us both any more scenes like this and leave me alone. I've tried to not be rude when you approach me so let us leave this as two civil adults might. Get on with your life John and I will get on with mine. You may now leave my office. You have taken up enough of my time."_

" _I'm sorry that I hurt you Evangeline."_

" _I'm sorry too John. Goodbye and please don't come again."_

Oh no, I wasted thirty minutes talking to John. I really need to concentrate now to finish this file. As soon as John leaves I tell my receptionist that I don't want any more interruptions. An hour later I'm finished and I head out the Palace.

Walking into the restaurant I see Mr. Baxter waiting for me at the entrance. We say hello to each other and are then shown to our table. We order and talk while we wait for our food.

" _Chipping Cleghorn"_

" _What did you say Ian?"_

" _I said Chipping Cleghorn Evangeline"_

" _How did you know that? Why did you say that?"_

" _That was the name of the village in the Agatha Christie novel that you liked when you were at Oxford. You used to talk about it all of the time with this one young man named Thomas."_

" _How do you know about that? You didn't find that in any research on me. Wait a minute. I researched you and your middle name is Thomas. Is it really you Thomas?"_

" _Hello again Evangeline, long time no see."_

" _I can't believe it. It's really you. Why do you go by Ian now?"_

" _As I got older I just started using my first name more. I couldn't believe it when I saw you at the New Year's Eve event. But I remembered your eyes and your smile."_

" _Don't say that to a girl you will make her blush. It's been years surely you don't remember how I looked all of those years ago."_

" _Tall and scrawny with beautiful eyes and an even more beautiful laugh. I had a crush on you all summer long."_

" _No you didn't and what do you mean tall and scrawny?"_

" _Well of course you grew into your body. It is so good to see you again Evangeline. I remember fondly the times that we had that summer."_

" _So Thomas I know about your businesses but what about your private life. Are you married? Do you have any children?"_

" _No to both of those questions. I did marry but my wife died several years ago and since that time I have just poured all of my energies into my businesses."_

" _If I remember correctly your family is 'old money'. Are your parents still living?"_

" _Yes they are and forever asking me when will I give them grandchildren. My sister has already given them three but they say it won't be complete until I give them some. So would you care to help me in that endeavor?"_

" _Which endeavor is that?"_

" _To give grandchildren to my parents of course."_

" _You're kidding right?"_

" _Evangeline, I have learned in all my years never to allow a great opportunity to pass you by if you can avoid it. All of my feelings for you resurfaced when I saw you the other night. I know that you need time to get to know me and I am willing to give you that time. We can go on dates, go to dinner, go on vacations, whatever you want to do. But just know that in the end I want to marry you."_

" _Am I hearing you correctly? You want to marry me. You don't even know me. I've changed since Oxford and you may not like my changes. You've changed and I may not like your changes. Why me Ian? I'm sure you have many beautiful women who would jump at the chance to be your wife. Why me?"_

" _Evangeline I see you. After reading about all the things that you've gone through this last year I know that the last thing that you need is some man coming to you trying to rescue you. I don't want to rescue you Evangeline I want to love you. I remember your smile from years ago and I saw you smiling at the celebration the other night. There is pain in your eyes. I'm not here to wipe away the pain. I want to replace it with joy. I know that we can have a great life together and I'm not just talking financially. We will be good together. We compliment each other. At least give it a try. My business with the Buchanans end on this Friday and I'm due to return to London on Saturday. But if you say the word I will stay here in Llanview and wine and dine you and sweep you off your feet until you agree to marry me. Toss in all of your chips in this poker game of life Evangeline and bet on me. I'm betting all of mine on you."_

" _Ian this is totally crazy. I can't believe that I am even considering this. Oh what the heck! I just told someone that this is my year of_ _ **illumination**_ _so I will walk with you in this blistering light that you are projecting and take a chance. How long can you stay in Llanview?"_

" _If you really want to do this I will return to London on Saturday as planned and settle a few things there so that I can return here by next Friday. Once here I can stay for at least two months but it will involve me making several trips to cities here in the States while I'm here. But for all of the other days I am at your disposal."_

" _I can't believe that I'm doing this but it sounds so exciting. You really want to marry me. How can I even consider this when I never even considered getting married. Well I guess stranger things have happened. Well today is Wednesday and you leave on Saturday so you need to get cracking on wooing me Ian Baxter."_

" _Evangeline Williamson, let the wooing begin."_


	7. The Light of Love

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(All right, all right before you guys revolt and say that Evangeline knows nothing about this Ian guy and how can she even consider thinking about having a relationship with him. Do remember that she knew next to nothing about John before she starting sleeping with him. At least Ian Baxter seems to have something to offer her. Give it a read and you will surprise yourself as to how much you enjoy it. Here's hoping that you do.)

 **Chapter 7 The Light of Love**

They sit and eat their lunch both giddy about what they decided to do. For the next few days they spend every available moment together until Ian has to leave for London. The next week goes by too slowly for Evangeline and she finds that she misses Ian more than she thought that she would.

When he returns on that Friday, she rushes to greet him and hugs him tight.

" _Oh so you missed me as much as I missed you even though we talked on the phone every day?"_

" _Yes I did so sue me."_

" _No I'd rather kiss you."_ And so he did. It is their first kiss.

/

For the next 1 1/2 months Evangeline and Ian go to parks, boat rides, ballet, opera, concerts, dinners in restaurants or at Evangeline's apartment or room service in Ian's room. When Evangeline isn't' working she's with Ian. Two weeks before their two months have expired they talk about the progress that they have made.

" _So Evangeline what do we do now?"_

" _Do now about what Ian?"_

" _Don't play with me I'm being serious."_

" _I know. This time with you has been glorious. I have never felt so cherished and desired. But is it enough to make a life on? Do we love each other? I've been in one sided relationships before and I will not do that again. My heart can't take it."_

" _You want to know if I love you. Well as you said one sided relationships aren't good for me either so I want to know if you love me. I told you from the beginning that I want to marry you. I don't believe in a loveless marriage. So let me declare it so that you have no doubts._

 _ **I, Ian Baxter, love you Evangeline Williamson. I love you with all that is within me."**_

Evangeline stands there in awe of the power of Ian's words and how each word seems emphasized by his eyes. She knows in her heart how she will respond. This is new for her, to love and be loved.

" _ **I, Evangeline Williamson, love you Ian Thomas Baxter. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."**_

This time when they kiss they know that it only the beginning. Evangeline has chosen to leave the darkness behind and Ian has found the one who captured his heart so many years ago. Looks like Llanview will soon lose one of their shining stars to the country across the pond.

(So there you have it! Llanview's loss is London's gain. Now I know some of you are probably ready to jump ship but Evangeline deserves a lot more than John has to offer and it didn't look like John was willing to make any substantial changes in his life. Ian Baxter has my vote because he values Evangeline and every person wants to be valued. Hope that you enjoyed this little story of mine. Come back again and read it. You'll probably fall in love with it. I totally love writing it. We are not finished.)


	8. The next course of action

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(So what's next for this new couple?)

 **Chapter 8 The next course of action**

Now that we have declared our love to each other I know that I must ask the question now before she has time to think about it and change her mind. I want her and we will be so good together. This ring will soon burn a hole in jacket pocket if I don't get rid of it. The question is how to do it. Do I take her to dinner and propose there in the restaurant or do we have a private dinner and propose there? The Palace has private rooms so I will reserve a private room and propose there. It's only a week before I'm due back in London so time is of the essence. No way will I leave Llanview without her as my fiancé. Not certain of her schedule I probably need to call her to make sure that she is available tonight.

(Ring, ring)

" _Hello Ian, I was just thinking about you. Why are you calling?"_

" _Do I need a reason to call you? Don't answer that. I'm calling to invite you to dinner tonight and I want to make sure that you are available. I would never assume anything about your time so are you available?"_

" _As a matter of fact I am available and I would have called you if you had not called me. I want to spend all of my spare time with you before you return to London. So where are we going?"_

" _To the Palace at 7:00 p.m. I will pick you up at your apartment at 6:30 p.m. Does that work for you?"_

" _Yes that works perfectly. I will see you then. Bye."_

" _Goodbye."_

Good now that is settled let me call the Palace and reserve the room and choose the menu. I want everything all set and Evangeline won't have to do anything. I will have her favorite meal all ready. This will be the best night.

/

Wonderful things are happening for me. My business is flourishing, my health is great and I have a man who loves me. How can things get any better than this? Look at the time! I need to finish up and make it home to prepare for my dinner date with Ian. Just thinking about him sends chills through me. I feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

Arriving at my apartment I shower and then stand at my closet trying to choose an outfit. I want to wear something special for tonight. Choosing a black pencil skirt I pair it with a white peplum top, black stilettos and my hair in a chignon with my diamond studs. Perfect! My black clutch purse completes the ensemble and I'm ready when Ian arrives. Sitting in his car as we make our way to the Palace I feel excited about tonight. We arrive and are shown to a private room. I've never been in a private room here before and it's really nice. After we sit the waiter informs us that the food should be ready in a few minutes. With a puzzled frown I look at Ian who only smiles and tells me that he ordered our food in advance and he hopes that I like it.

" _What did you order for me?"_

" _Oysters Rockefeller, coq au vin, and a grand finale of bananas foster."_

" _You remembered that? I told you those things two months ago. Is this a special occasion?"_

" _Evangeline, every moment I am with you is a special occasion."_

" _Good answer. Oh, here comes the food. I'm hungry."_

The food is delicious and we chat as we eat. Once we finish and are now alone Ian stands and come around the table to me. He kneels on one knee and says,

" _Evangeline when you came back into my life I told you then that I wanted to marry you. These last two months with you have been wonderful for me but they are not enough. I want more time with you. I want a lifetime with you. I will love you without reason. I will cherish you until my dying day and I will do everything within my power to make you happy. So, Evangeline Williamson will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

" _Yes Ian! Yes!_

He pulls the ring from his jacket pocket and places it on my finger. It is beautiful. I could not have chosen anything better. He stands and pulls me up with him and we kiss. I am so thrilled. He spins me around and we hug each other tightly.

" _So when do you want to get married Evangeline? I have to leave for London in a week so we you want to set a date before I leave? Do you want to get married here or in your hometown or maybe even in London?"_

" _Ian hold on and slow down. You still have your room here at the Palace so let's adjourn this discussion until we make it to your room and then I will answer all of your questions and ask some of my own."_

" _I'm just so excited Evangeline I can't contain myself."_

" _I am too Ian that's why I want us to have this conversation in private so that when I jump up and scream I won't embarrass us or the hotel staff. Come on let's go."_

How I managed to contain myself until we arrived at Ian's hotel room I have no idea but as soon as he closed the door once we were both inside I grabbed him and kissed him so hard I think that I melted into him and we became one. I squealed and squeaked and hugged him so tight he probably thought that he was caught by a bear.

" _Ian you have made me so happy. I may not have shown it in the dining room how excited I am but I must tell you that I want nothing more than to be your wife and perhaps one day the mother of your children."_

" _Evangeline I am happy that you are happy. So do you have the answers to my questions now?"_

" _Let's talk about this Ian. This is a wedding for both of us so I want you to be pleased with our decisions. I'm sure you have friends that you want to attend your wedding and since we live in different places we need to discuss how we can have a wedding make it special for both of us. I have made a life here in Llanview and it would be easy for my family to come here for a wedding whereas it would involve major travel for your friends and family to attend. Is there anyway we can have two weddings, one here in Llanview and another in London?"_

" _Whatever you want to do I will make it happen. Two weddings sound doable. But I'm sure my parents will want to attend both weddings."_

" _That's fine and I'm sure my mother and my Uncle Clay will want to do the same. So about dates for these weddings do you already have any times in mind?"_

 _Well we need to check our calendars and come up with tentative dates. How long do you think you need to plan a wedding?"_

" _Ian let me say this before we choose dates and get bogged down in all of this. All I want is to marry you. I don't care if it's in a small chapel with a small group of family and friends. I always thought that I would never marry so I had no illusions about a grand wedding. What I don't want is a justice of the peace. I draw the line at that. If I am to marry then I want a proper wedding. So what do you want?"_

" _I agree with you Evangeline I just want to marry you._ _ **BUT**_ _I want to give you a big wedding. I want the world to see that you are mine and I am yours. So I'll give you a big wedding in London how about that?"_

" _Ian that sounds great and I will pay for my wedding here. I'm sure my mother has been saving up for my wedding since I was born but it doesn't matter. I can handle it on my own and before you offer to pay for it just know that I will refuse. You handle the honeymoon and I will handle the rest. Okay now what about dates. You return to London in a week so do you know your calendar for the next few months because I don't want to wait long to marry you? Someone may come along and snatch you up from me."_

" _No chance of that my love because I only have eyes for you. Let me check my computer for my calendar and then I can best answer your question about dates. Do you know your calendar by heart so you can tell me if any of my dates agree with when you are available?"_

" _I know some of my upcoming trial dates but to give you a definitive answer I too will need to check my computer when I return to my apartment."_

" _Looking at my calendar it looks like I'm booked for the next three months which takes us through May, after that I can adjust things as needed. So any time after May works for me. What about you?"_

" _Well I know for certain that for the next 1 ½ months I am booked solid so after May will work for me too. How far apart do we want to have the weddings? A June wedding in Llanview and a July wedding in London, will that work?"_

" _I will make it work on my end but there is one thing that we have to do right away."_

" _What is that?"_

" _You have to meet my parents and I have to meet yours. Can you arrange a meeting with your mother and Uncle Clay before I leave for London next week?"_

" _Yes I can. I will call my mother in the morning. She handles news better in the morning than in the evening. If I call her now she will interrogate me and then won't be able to sleep. She has work tomorrow so she needs her sleep. When will I meet your parents?"_

" _I will arrange it when I return to London. I will fly you over so you'll have to take a few days off because it's a long flight."_

" _One or two days with a weekend between should work don't you think? So if I fly over on a Thursday evening I will arrive Friday morning and we have Friday, Saturday and Sunday to spend time together with your parents and then I leave London on Monday morning and arrive back in Llanview still on Monday."_

" _Yes that will work. This is really happening isn't it?"_

" _Yes it is and I couldn't ask for anything more. Ian Baxter we are getting married!"_

" _You bet we are Evangeline Williamson. Now that we've settled that I want you to know that I will put an ad in the newspaper announcing our engagement. I want to do it tomorrow."_

" _Why the hurry Ian we still don't have an exact date?"_

" _Evangeline you are a beautiful, intelligent, and desirable woman. Any man in his right mind would want you for himself. I'm not usually possessive but in this instance I must be. I don't want anyone thinking that they have a chance with you. You are taken. I'm not saying that to imply that you are my property. No that's not what I mean. You are no longer available as a mate to the general populace as I am no longer available. This ring is evidence of_ _ **my**_ _intent and the wedding announcement is evidence of_ _ **our**_ _intent to become one. I leave in a week's time and I don't want any strays coming around trying to entice you to leave me."_

" _But even with the ring and the announcement they can do that Ian but rest assured I understand clearly what you mean. I want the announcement in both newspapers here in Llanview and a newspaper in London. I too don't want anyone trespassing on what is mine."_

" _That's my girl. I will have it done. Now let me get you home. This has been a great day for me. My love has agreed to be my wife and we will wed in June."_

Before we leave his room we kiss again. It's like I'm floating on a cloud because I didn't even realize that we arrive at my apartment building in no time. Ian walks me to my door, kisses me good night and I go in, lock up, shower again and go to bed. Sleep claims me and I dream about a little boy and girl with hazel eyes and curly brown hair.


	9. Regrets, recriminations and rejoicing

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

(Llanview reacts to the news of the engagement)

 **Chapter 9 Regrets, recriminations and rejoicing**

Evangeline Williamson, a leading attorney in Llanview, PA

is to be married to

Ian Baxter, a partner at the law firm

Nichols, Baxter and Lewis, LLP in London, England

A June wedding is planned.

The engagement announcement appears in the Sun and Banner newspapers on the society page. By the time it appeared Evangeline had already spoken to her mother and Uncle Clay. To say that Ms. Williamson was happy would be an understatement. The reactions around Llanview ran the gamut from joy to dismay.

In the regrets column we have:

1\. The trial judges who knew that this news meant that one of the best attorneys in the area would soon leave and they all knew that this town and state could use a few more good attorneys like Evangeline Williamson.

2\. Evangeline's clients who knew they would have a difficult time finding someone as conscientious as her and who would do as good a job of defending them

3\. Llanview police officers that appreciated the professional manner in which Ms. Williamson conducted business. She was always thorough and fair in her dealings with the police officers.

4\. Would be clients who would not have her legal prowess at their disposal.

5\. The fellow lawyers in town who know that she was a great co-worker in the legal field.

In the recriminations column we have:

1\. John McBain who squandered his chance to have a life with her. She offered him her love and he did not return it.

2\. RJ Gannon who also squandered his opportunity to have a meaningful relationship with Evangeline. His possessive and controlling nature led to the demise of their relationship.

3\. All others in Llanview who did not recognize her worth and now will lose one of the shining stars of the community.

In the rejoicing column we have:

1\. Mrs. Williamson who considers Llanview a step down for her daughter and knows that Evangeline has more to offer than Llanview can ever appreciate.

2\. Nora Hanen, a close friend to Evangeline who only wants happiness for her friend.

3\. Todd Manning, another friend to Evangeline who knows that she deserves better than what Llanview can offer.

4\. Natalie Vega, not a friend to Evangeline. Now with Evangeline engaged to someone other than John McBain Natalie has a clear path to win John, in case things don't work out with Christian.

So there we have it the citizens of Llanview prepare for the wedding of the year, the wedding of Evangeline Williamson and Ian Baxter.

/

Michael McBain finds his brother John at sitting at a table in the back at Roadie's. By the look on John's face Michael knew that his brother had either read the item in the paper or someone had told him. John had a bottle of whiskey in front of him and a full glass in his hand.

" _John come on let me take you home. You've had enough for tonight."_

" _Why should I go home Michael? There's nothing and no one for me there. Just leave me alone with my bottle and everything will be fine."_

" _John you drinking yourself into oblivion will not change anything. What did you expect Evangeline to do? Was she supposed to sit around forever waiting for you to make up your mind to join the real world and accept the love that she was offering you? You broke her heart John and she could no longer endure your back and forth between her and Natalie. You guys broke up months ago. In all of that time did you do anything to win her back?"_

" _Why didn't she wait for me Michael? I never wanted to break up with her but I didn't know how to fix what was wrong between us. After the prison riot I tried talking to her several times but she won't talk to me. I messed up Michael and now she's lost to me forever."_

" _Come on John let's go. You need to go home and sleep this off. Things will look better in the morning."_

" _It won't look any better for me Michael. With Evangeline gone, it won't ever look any better for me."_

Michael takes his brother home and settles him in bed and leaves. Although he knows that his brother brought this on himself Michael feels a little sorry for John. Evangeline was good for John but John couldn't see through his 'issues' to make the relationship work. Michael likes Evangeline and hopes only the best for her.


	10. The wedding and beyond

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **ILLUMINATION**

 **Chapter 10 The wedding and beyond**

In the months leading up to the wedding Evangeline is busy with work, planning two weddings and planning a move to England. With help from her family and friends everything is on schedule. The June wedding goes off without a hitch. The venues for both weddings and receptions are top notch and everyone has a great time. They decide to delay the honeymoon until after the second wedding. Both families are simply overjoyed at the seeing their children so happy. The Baxters are so impressed with Evangeline that they welcome her with open arms. The married couple honeymoon in Tahiti. They wanted somewhere warm and private.

In early November, Ian and Evangeline hold a group video session with their parents. They announce that they are expecting a baby in April of the following year. They delayed notification until after the twelve-week check up. The baby is doing fine. They will not divulge the gender or the name of the child until the birth. They invite Evangeline's mother to come for the birth and stay for a month or so after. Mrs. Williamson quickly accepts and wipes the tears from her eyes so overjoyed with the news. Mr. and Mrs. Baxter tell Ian that they are just happy to finally get a grandchild from him.

Evangeline calls her friends in Llanview to share the news and it spreads like wildfire. Months later those same friends receive the news that Evangeline and Ian Baxter announce the birth of their baby boy, Alexander **and** baby girl, Elena. Both babies have hazel eyes and dark brown hair like their father but they have their mother's smile.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Thnx to all who read the entire story. This was really fun to write. Do return and read it again.)


End file.
